Billy Hitchcock
William "Billy" Hitchcock was a survivor of Flight 180 in Final Destination. He is the comic relief of the film. Billy was the fourth survivor of Flight 180 to die. Biography Billy was born in Mt. Abraham, New York. He is very foolish and clumsy, which causes him to be the main target of Carter Horton's bullying. He usually travels by bicycle, especially to his educational institution Mt. Abraham High. He is one of the students qualified to be sent to Paris for the school's annual field trip. ''Final Destination'' Billy is removed from the plane after being caught in the commotion between Alex Browning and Carter. Billy witnessed the plane explode shortly after. He later appeared at the memorial service, where he has a short talk with Alex, and asks him a bunch of questions about his future, believing Alex to be a psychic, though Alex ignores him. He also witnesses the deat h of Terry Chaney and the explosion of Valerie Lewton's house. Billy finds Carter at the memorial, who is engraving Terry's name into the tombstone, until Clear arrives. They begin driving in Carter's car and pick up Alex who explains that the Death is killing the survivors. After learning that he is next on Death's list, Carter begins to drive recklessly through the streets, and pulled over on railroad tracks. Alex, Clear and Billy got out of the car, but Carter finds himself trapped. Alex manages to save him before the train smashes into the car. 'Death' After Alex saves Carter, a horrified Billy warns Carter that he is still next, and tells the others to stay away from him. Suddenly a chain underneath the train swipes up a piece of shrapnel from the car wreckage and sends it flying in Billy's direction. He turns around as the shrapnel decapitates him from the jaw up, and his lifeless body falls to the ground. Signs/Clues *After barely passing his driver's test, his instructor told him, "Young man, you're gonna die a very young age." Interestingly enough, his eventual death did indeed involve a car. *Billy almost had his head crushed after he fell off his bicycle (due to Carter's reckless driving) and another car nearly ran him over. *When Carter is driving to "take control" the reflection of the train, Alex sees out his window has the number 747, which is the type of plane that 180 was. * During the opening credits, there is a guillotine. * While he is looking up at the plane taking off, the reflection of the plane is shown across his face. It is flying in a line right where the piece of the car decapitates him later on. * Throughout the film when he went clumsy and fell to the ground, the action is similar to one after he got decapitated. * While Billy, Carter and Clear are driving to Alex, Carter threatens to kill Billy, foreshadowing Carter's subsequent actions indirectly causing Billy's death. * While Carter is trying to "take control", Billy's hat falls off his head, mirroring the top half of Billy's head falling off the bottom half. Final Destination 2 Billy was mentioned in Final Destination 2, by Thomas Burke, an officer and a survivor of the Route 23 disaster. He was supposed to go with his partner at a robbery when suddenly his chief ordered him to clean-up the remains of Billy, avoiding himself from the shoot-out that will happen which killed his partner. ''Final Destination 5'' Billy is also seen briefly in the events of Final Destination 5 before the Flight 180 explosion. Appearances *''Final Destination'' (portrayed by Seann William Scott) *''Final Destination'' (novel) *''Final Destination 2 (in a photo) (portrayed by Seann William Scott) *The Final Destination (opening credits) (CGI image, not actor) *Final Destination 5'' (Archive footage) (portrayed by Seann William Scott) Trivia * Billy's death appears in the opening sequence of ''The Final Destination'', but the detail is slightly off. *Billy Hitchcock is referenced in the opening credits of Final Destination 5 ''by '''a shrapnel' crashing into the screen. *Billy's surname was named after director Alfred Hitchcock, who pioneered many techniques in the suspense and psychological thriller genres and directed many classic horror-thriller films from the 1950s and 1960s. *Billy was originally the fifth survivor on Death's list, but Carter's intended death was intervened by Alex, but Death wasted no time sparing Billy and simply skipped to the next person in the path of the explosion, making Billy the fourth survivor to die rather than the fifth like we was initially intended to be. *In the original script, Billy was written to be fat, to give him more of a nerdy feel to him, but this was eventually re-written when Seann William Scott was cast in the role. *In the script of Final Destination: BILLY HITCHCOCK, 18. *The scene where Carter elbows Billy was not in the originally script, as the scene was put into the film because Scott had a sore lip at the time of filming and the directors had to find a way to cover it up, with the ending result being Carter elbowing Billy. *Billy is similar to Erin Ulmer from Final Destination 3. Both of them got killed right after the previous survivor who was meant to die in the order was saved by the protagonist. *Billy's death is somewhat similar to that of Dennis Lapman from Final Destination 5 ''who also had a rapidly projected metallic object (in his case, a wrench) protrude through his head only it didn't go through all the way like it did with Billy. *In ''Final Destination 2 when Burke looks everyone that died in previous movie under Billy's picture it says "Decapitated by train" but he is "Decapitated by a shard of metal from the mouth up" It has to just be a small caption, so writing something long like that would be stupid. Hitchcock, Billy Hitchcock, Billy Hitchcock, Billy Hitchcock, Billy Hitchcock, Billy Hitchcock, Billy Hitchcock, Billy Hitchcock, Billy Hitchcock, Billy Hitchcock, Billy Hitchcock, Billy Hitchcock, Billy Category:Final Destination 5 characters Category:Final Destination 5 Category:Sliced